The Crow: Redemption
by ibNIC
Summary: I do not own the movie, or any collection of 'The Crow'. This was written just for fun and love for writing, the love for the idea of true love, and the love of the movies. A girl once loved another girl, and this story is of the loss of herself and her love and the gain of her redemption.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose, music from an alarm clock went off. A hand with short nails painted black came out from under the blanket to shut it off, with a moan as the girl lifted herself from the bed. After her shower, she looked in the mirror with a smile, "Halloween is here in two days!" she reminded herself. She slipped on her socks, bra, underwear, then her jeans and a tank top. After which she messed up her wet hair; bright orange hair going one way, then the other. She brushed the tangles out, and then repeated for the result of the strands to fall wherever they would around her face. She walks back in her room to grab her bag, and slip on her classic Converse Chucks, then grabbed a T-shirt to put on when she got to school.  
As she poured herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen, in enters a tall, high school jock looking young man. His sandy-blonde hair waved around his eyes perfectly; highlighting his dark, honey-brown eyes. He put his hand up; blocking his eyes for a moment, in a way mocking her, "Put a shirt on." Then he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
She looked down at her outfit, "Calm down, Scott, I am wearing a tank," she scoffed with a laugh at her stepbrother.  
"Thank God I'm not really related to you," he replies; really, just a thought out loud.  
"You know," she finishes her coffee, "I thank that very same thing, everyday." She smirks with a smile.  
He ignores what she had said. "So, Veronica," he looked at her jeans, "No dyke pride today?"  
She realized that she forgot her bracelet and belt; the only rainbow she had was the laces of her shoes. "Thanks for reminding me." She leaves. Shortly returning to the kitchen to grab her bag, "Catch you later." Then she walks out the door. She really never said that she was a lesbian; only when asked, but she did not lack in pride of her sexuality, no matter who had agreed or not agreed of it.

"Roni!" A young, pretty Latin American girl walks out a two-story house. Her smile shows her perfect teeth as she hugs the girl she called upon. It was a quick hug, but none-the-less one with care from both girls. Hand in hand as they walk down the street.  
A couple blocks they met up with a tall, slight two-by-four of a young man. "Ian how goes it?" Veronica smiles and waves at her friend.  
Ian raises his eyebrow, "I'm gone for three days, and I come back finding your hair is now orange?"  
"I like it," the girl holding hands with Veronica smiles.  
"You'll be fine if she'd shave her hair, Lynn." he shakes his head with a laugh at the young girls in love as they look at each other. "Ron, your hair is already naturally red, why dye it orange?"  
"Ever see the movie _Fifth Element_?" Veronica asks. Ian nods. "I'm gonna be Leeloo for Halloween," she smiles.  
"Yeah," Lynn nods, "And I'm going to be Korbin. And we think you should be Chris Tucker's character," she laughs with a smile.  
"You mean the guy who dresses like a Tranny, but isn't?" he asks. The two girls nod. "No!" he shakes his head.  
"Relax, she was joking." Veronica laughs at his reaction.  
"Yeah. I'm going to be the girl, slut version of The Phantom, from _The Phantom Of The Opera_." Lynn nodded. "And, besides, no one wants to see you in the clothes he wore."  
"Hey," Ian pouted, "What, don't think I'm sexy enough for it?" he stopped walking and strikes a pose.  
All three laugh as they enter onto the school's property. As they walked through the parking lot and lawn, some people were looking at them, with odd faces. "God," Lynn sighed, "Shouldn't people be use to seeing lesbians?" she waved at some of the students that gave the three a look with attitude. "And it's not like we're the only gay people around,"  
Veronica tugged lightly at her girlfriend's hand, "Babe," she laughs a bit, "I'm wearing a white wife-beater with a black bra underneath, with the sun beating down,"  
Lynn looked at Veronica and her see-through shirt. She shakes her head at herself. "Put your damn shirt on."  
Ian laughed at the girl, with kindness, "You have a passionate one, there, Roni." He waved farewell at the two girls as he walked another direction when a bell rang; warning the students to get to class.  
"You okay?" Veronica fixed her shirt, and saw Lynn looking down.  
"Yeah," she gave the other girl a weak smile, "My Dad, he's in denial. Every time that my mom wants to invite you over, he acts like we're too busy, or he says something comes up." She looked down at the ground for a moment, "It's like I'm not his little girl anymore; some stranger in his daughter's body, or something."  
"Hey," Veronica caresses Lynn's jaw line, "We'll come across people who don't agree with who we are or who we love. Sadly, some of those people will be people who we care about. But if they really do care about us, they'll come around." She kissed Lynn.  
"Ladies," A male teacher with some gray hairs in his full head of brown hair stood at the doorway of a classroom. "I don't care whether you're straight, homosexual, bisexual, or even attracted to mermaids; you're too young for any sexual actions, nonetheless during school. Now, get to your class, Miss Cortez, and Miss Corneille, get in here and start reading."  
The girls laughed with a nod, then hug each other goodbye. Lynn walked a couple doors down, as Veronica walked past the teacher, "So, Mr. Tuck, what's today's assignment?"  
"Just read where we left off on Friday," he replied, as they both walked in the classroom.

The moment that the bell rang for lunch, a bunch of students rushed out of their classrooms. Several groups of different types of people gathered together, a few going back and forth between different groups, and some just walked around.  
Lynn and Ian walk out of a room, talking. They were walking toward the baseball field, where they would meet their friends. Most of the group was already there, talking and such. Shortly after, walks up Veronica and another friend with several beverages and some snacks in their bags. People were talking about ditching the rest of the day and walking up to the park and hanging out. Some people agreed, so they began to walk, smoothly off the campus. Veronica, Lynn, and Ian walked slowly behind, debating whether they should ditch their classes or not?  
They did eventually decide to ditch. All three did fairly well in their classes; not going to class every once in awhile wouldn't hurt them. With that settled, they walked off campus, caught up to the others. And as they walked, they talked; as friends do.  
"So," Ian began to ask either of the girls, "How's the fams?" Both girls sigh. He laughed at their responses, "That good, huh?"  
"My father hates me," Lynn answers.  
"He doesn't hate you," Veronica wrapped her arm around Lynn's shoulder in a hug, "He just needs some time. He loves you." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. She laughed to herself, "You wanna know hate? Scott hates me; he hates everything that's different than the _American dream_," she mocked with a laugh.  
Lynn and Ian raise their eyebrows at Veronica. "And this, you figure how?" Ian wondered.  
"This morning, for example," Veronica replied, "He saw that I didn't put on my bracelet or my belt on yet, and he said _'No dyke pride today?'_" she scoffed with a shake of her head. "After my mom died, everything changed; my dad turned into an empty shell that got lucky with a pretty, nice woman. And the only thing that I have close to a sibling, is a stepbrother that is discussed with the very thought of me." For a moment, the happy, rebel girl was this sad, emotional girl.  
Lynn stopped walking, which stopped Veronica, as well as Ian stopped. Lynn held her in a tight hug for a long moment, then kissed her cheek, then a light, loving kiss. She pulled away, and looked at Ian, with a look that said she was unsure what to do or say.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian decided to speak, "Screw that damn prep!" Both girls laughed as they looked at him. "Screw them all. Your dad might change and realize that he's lucky," he nodded at Lynn. "You're Scotty-boy will never change; even ten years from now, when we're going to school or starting our careers, he'll be working at Wal-Mart, thinking about the good ol' days when he was one of the kings of high school," he nodded with a smile, and Veronica laughed with a tear down her cheek. "And my parents hate my friends and hate that I haven't gone to church in like two years," he smiled, "And the best thing than hanging with you guys, is pissing them off."  
With Ian's little speech, Veronica cheered up a bit. They caught up with their group of friends. The rest of the afternoon was filled with friends' laughter, flirting, yelling, chasing each other, lying in the grass, eating, drink, and a couple people smoking. That was the life. Veronica smiled, loving every moment of it.

Not too long came where it would be time that school was over for the day. Everyone stayed at the park to hang out for a bit longer. They all continued to carry on in their activities. Some even did homework for the classes that they did attend that day.  
After 30 minutes pasted, a couple people left. Then, after an hour, some more left. By an hour and a half after the school day ended, most of the group had left to home, or other locations. This left only Veronica, Lynn, and Ian by themselves near the swings.  
Ian, breaking the moment's silence, brought up the case of Scott once again; "He's probably confused, and discovered some unknown feelings,"  
"What?" Lynn questioned, along with Veronica.  
Ian nudged his head to the direction of the public baseball field. The girls looked up to where he had nudged, and they viewed Scott and four other young men several feet away from the field that was more or less 100 feet from the three. Ian rephrased what he had said, "He hates gays probably cause he's gay and denying and hiding it."  
"Scott, gay?" Veronica scoffed with a laugh and shook her head.  
"You never know," Ian replied. He stood up, "Well, I've got to head to work. Will I catch you two there?"  
"Maybe later," Lynn answered, "I have to go home and do a few chores before I do anything tonight."  
"Okay." He nodded with a smile. He looked over at the five on top the small hill just before the field now. He looked back at the girls, "Will you two be okay?"  
They frowned at him with confusion. Veronica nodded in response, "Yeah, we'll ignore them if they try to cause any trouble."  
"Okay." He hesitated at first, but then waved farewell to the two girls before he began to walk across the street, to head a few blocks to the town's diner that he busted and sometimes waited on tables at.

The girls talked for a couple of minutes, and then Veronica said that she would go to the restroom then she would walk Lynn home. Lynn swung on a swing as she waited for Veronica to come out of the restroom.  
Meanwhile, the five young men were coming closer and closer. Lynn was facing the other way; she did not see them, as they saw a girl on a swing; but hadn't known who it was. But when one of them saw her clear enough to identify her, he laughed and nudged to her for his friends to notice her as well. Which they did notice and snickered with jokes.  
Scott stepped in front of his four friends, "Why'd any girl choose another girl over a guy?" he questioned with a scoffed.  
"Yeah," a young man with hair a bright red and was in a very small ponytail, agreed, "Any of us could please her, the right way."  
"Yeah, Pat's right," another agreed, him with a head of peach-fuzz. "I say, we give her an offer she can't refuse." He laughed to himself.  
The five was close enough for Lynn to hear their scoffs and snickers. She heard the remark that the peach-fuzzed headed guy, who was in her Science class. She turned to see the guys a few feet away. She stood from her sitting place, "I'll tell you, Jake, and the rest of you, Roni can pleasure me, 10 times more than any of you," she shook her head, "No; 10 times more than all five of you combined."  
Neither of them liked what the girl had just said. One took action; or attempted to take action. He was tall, with short brown hair. He stepped to Lynn, "Listen, you bitch," he grabbed her arm.  
"The way you run in Gym," Veronica's voice came, "Dave, you're the bitch."  
"Veronica," Scott rolled his eyes.  
"Hi to you too, Scott," she replied.  
Dave unhanded Lynn's arm and backed up a step. "Better keep a muzzle on your chick," he warned.  
A cop walked up to the group, "There a problem?"  
"No, Dad," the silent one, who had dark brown hair covering his eyes a bit answered, "Just talking about school."  
"Shouldn't you boys be at practice?" the cop asked.  
They nodded. Dave nudged his head to the two girls; mostly to Lynn, "So, we'll catch you two later, and talk more," he looked at the cop, "About the project."  
Veronica rolled her eyes at him. "Right," She replied, in sake of just getting rid of them and the cop.  
The five boys left to head back to the school. The cop stood with the girls. "Zack or any of the other boys causing trouble?"  
"Nothing we can't handle, Mr. Shram." Veronica replied with a smile. He left as well. Veronica and Lynn start walking as well. "You okay?"  
Lynn smiled in response. A smile that was made to act like she was okay; the truth was that the way that Dave grabbed her arm and the look in his eyes scared her in away. But she didn't think that he would be stupid enough to take real action, so she shook her concern of it, and hoped that Veronica didn't think too much of it either.

At the driveway of Lynn's house, stood she and Veronica. They stood there for a minute or so. It was awkward for a moment, with both girls being silent. Then they held each other in a hug and kissed. They moved to the porch's swing-seat and sat close to each other, as they talked. You could see the way that Lynn looked at Veronica, which she wanted to sit there forever in her arms. And in Veronica's eyes, you saw the love and care for the other young girl. Their special moment was interrupted by a Dodge Ram truck that pulled in the driveway.  
"Hi, Dad," Lynn stood up and walked toward the man in a dark green baseball hat and T-shirt and messed up jeans. He had to be in his early 40s, and a very handsome middle-aged Latino man. "How was work?" Lynn hugged her father.  
He hugged her back, but not in the same loving way. "Fine." As he walked on the porch to walk in the house, he saw the girl on the swing-seat. "Remember, your mother would like you to clean the bathroom and straighten your room," he reminded his daughter as he walked in the door.  
She nodded, though her father wasn't looking at her. Veronica stood up from the seat now and walked to her girlfriend. "See," Lynn sighed, upset about her father.  
"Maybe he had a long day at work." Veronica assured her with a tight hug that was more so a cuddle.  
The girls may have not known, but Mr. Cortez was in the kitchen and viewed this. "Lynnly Mari," he called from the window, "Say goodbye to your friend and get started with cleaning."  
"Yes, sir," she called. She sighed; not knowing her father was there. She was slightly embarrassed.  
"I'll see you in a few?" Veronica asked, "Do you still want to hang at the diner tonight? If you still can?"  
"No, I'll be ready in, like, an hour; an hour and a half." Lynn answered. She quickly hugged her, and then walked in.


End file.
